


Wet

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fantasizing, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Squirting, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, teen rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: Link shares an embarrassing secret with Rhett and now it's all either of them can think about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know about you guys but hearing Link say that, as a teen, he worried about running out of sperm before making it to the main event... got me thinking. And this sort of happened. Special thanks and big hugs to remembertherandler, who kindly beta'd this work for me.  
> I'll ask that before you continue, you carefully consider the warnings and tags and make an adult decision. I know you can do it ;)

She was a by-the-book kind of substitute. One that wouldn't stand for any “but our teacher always let us...” or “teacher said we could watch a movie today...”. She stuck to her notes that their biology teacher left on her desk. She was quiet and calm, writing in precise cursive on the black board about the functions of the circulatory system. The students were bored, doodling or passing notes between themselves. If the sub noticed, she didn't care enough to say anything about it.

She was so boring in fact that Link figured that now would be the best time to ask the question that had been burdening him for weeks. It might break up the monotony of the class, maybe make some people laugh. And mostly, he wouldn't have to deal with facing this teacher every day after admitting what he was about to say. So Link raised his hand, waiting patiently for the teacher to notice.

Rhett noticed Link's hand in the air. He watched him closely, his expression clearly asking “What the heck are you doing?”. Link kept his eyes forward, his leg bouncing with nervous energy, a smirk playing on his mouth. Whatever he was planning, Rhett figured, it couldn't be good.

When the teacher, Ms. Short, as it read in her careful hand at the top of the board, turned around and spotted Link, she raised her eyebrows. Surprised that anyone cared enough about high school biology to actually ask a question.

“Yes?” she asked, gesturing for Link to go ahead.

Link stood up. He wasn't entirely sure why he did but he did. “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, buzzing with nerves, “I was wondering. Is there a set amount of sperm that a guy's body produces and then that's it? Or do we just, uh. Keep on making it?”

She blinked. “Um, excuse me?”

“I just don't wanna run out before I need it, ya know?”

The entire room burst into laughter. He could feel Rhett's stare boring into him from the left and the teacher was starting to flush crimson. He couldn't help but grin, trying not to laugh himself. He watched the woman try to collect herself, though her fingers still fidgeted with the yellow chalk in her hands.

“I uh...” She pushed up her glasses, “We're not to the reproductive system yet but um. I'm pretty sure that you just...keep making it. As needed. You won't run out.” Her jaw was clenched in such a way that suggested she wouldn't mind smacking Link with a ruler but she kept her annoyance carefully in check. 

Link nodded, relief washing over him, and sat back down. There was a pause of weird silence before Ms. Short turned back to the board and continued copying down the diagram from the textbook.

Link finally turned to meet his friend's gaze and found Rhett staring at him, eyes round and big, that scrunched up look of incredulity that he wore so well. Link grinned, bit his lip, and stifled a laugh.

“We're gonna talk later,” Rhett said, turning back to his notes, “Because I have some questions.”

Ms. Short cleared her throat and Rhett fell silent, though Link could feel his furtive glances for the rest of the class.

 

“So what in the heck was all that about?” Rhett asked that afternoon on their way out to his ancient Omega.

Link hitched his backpack higher up his shoulder and gave a shrug. “Just curious, is all.”

Rhett hummed in a way that meant he was not yet convinced but not ready to contest it. Link perceived this perfectly and so it was no surprise when Rhett brought it up again as soon as they were inside the car.

“So do you just like...beat it all the time?”

Link tossed his head back on a startled laugh. “I mean, yeah. But don't you?”

Rhett shrugged, his cheeks warming at the thought. “I guess so.”

“And when you...ya know,” Link made a gesture with his hand that clearly conveyed the act of ejaculation, “like...how much is there?”

Rhett braked a little too hard at the stop sign, jostling them in their seats. He could feel his neck prickling with sweat. “Uh. An amount. Not like...a crazy amount. But I mean, a normal amount?” Rhett sighed, nervous and frustrated. “I don't know, man. The only other person I've talked to about this is my brother. He just told me some gross, highly detailed stories that made me regret ever asking.”

“But he said you were normal?”

“Yeah.” There's a pause. “Are you worried that you're not normal?”

Link turned his gaze out the passenger window. He was getting uncomfortable, which meant that Rhett was hitting close to home. Rhett reached out and grabbed Link's knee, giving him a playful shake.

“Don't worry man, it's just me,” Rhett said, giving his friend a reassuring smile. “You can talk to me about anything.” He slapped Link's thigh one last time before returning his hands to the wheel.

“This is embarrassing, dude,” Link grumbled, his ears going distinctly pink. “I don't even know how to describe it.”

“So, just start trying.”

Link glared at him but there was a smile hiding underneath. “You're not helping.”

Rhett watched him, twisting his mouth in thought. “Okay so, you're doing it.” He made the universal hand signal for jerking off. Link scrunched his nose at that but nodded anyway. “And you're getting close...and then what?”

“It just starts...I don't know...gushing,” Link grumbled. He was flushed and not making eye contact and it would be funny if Rhett weren't a little concerned.

“What do you mean 'it'? Come?”

“I don't know exactly. It's not come. But it's similar... I think.”

“Like...is it clear? Like uh, pre-come?”

Link nodded, looking cautiously optimistic. “Yeah, like that! Except. Is there supposed to be...a lot of it?”

Rhett furrowed his brows, thinking. “I mean...” He scratched the back of his neck, feeling heat crawling up toward his face. “I get pretty drippy sometimes, if that's what you mean.”

Link gnawed on his lip and shook his head. “I don't know, maybe I'm just weird. Don't worry about it.”

“Link, come on. We've made it this far, buddy. Just spit it out.”

Link took a deep, steadying breath and blew it out. The next words came out in such a rush that Rhett struggled to keep up. “It's a lot, like a lot, a lot. Like the only place I can jack off is in the shower because there's so fucking much of the stuff. Sometimes it doesn't happen, but mostly it does, and I don't know what that means.”

When Rhett remembered to breathe again, he tore his eyes away from Link and put them back on the road. “So...are you saying that you...squirt? Like a girl?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know, man. Something Cole told me. Some girls just,” he gesticulated, “sort of...  _ squirt _ .” 

Link went a darker shade of red and tensed up and Rhett knew he had said the wrong thing. “Look, man... just forget I said anything, alright?”

“Link.” At this point, Rhett was coming to a stop alongside the curb in front of his house. He put the old car in park and turned to face his friend. “Listen, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just trying to understand what you're telling me.”

Link picked at the frayed knee of his jeans, pulling out a long thread and twisting it around his fingers. “Is it really that odd?” he asked, and his voice sounded so small and scared that Rhett wanted to hug him.

“Nah, man,” Rhett said, forcing levity into his voice. “I'm sure loads of guys do it. They probably just don't want to talk about it. You've got guts even bringing it up.”

Link's mouth twitched into the hint of a smile. “So you don't think it's...gross or anything?”

“Inconvenient, yes. Gross? No.”

Link looked him in the eyes until he was obviously convinced that Rhett was telling the truth. He let out a sigh, the tense line of his shoulders beginning to relax. “Alright. Now that that's out of the way, can we please go inside and play video games?”

Rhett grinned and threw open the driver side door. “Race ya.”

  
  


The two of them played on Rhett's SNES and Rhett found himself losing more often than not, much to Link's delight. He only sparingly responded to Link's trash talking because he couldn't get his mind off of what they talked about in the car. Every now and then, he would glance down at Link's lap and lose another round of Street Fighter while his thoughts went wild with half-formed fantasies about Link touching himself.

“You're off your game today, brother,” Link said, digging at him with a pointy elbow. Rhett shoved back on reflex and told him he just wasn't feeling very well.

At this moment, Rhett's father returned home from work with a stack of papers under his arm, along with his heavy briefcase. “Rhett,” he said, sounding exasperated but not angry, “I asked you to mow the lawn when you got home.”

Rhett's expression grew sheepish, feeling ashamed for having forgotten. In the light of well, recent events, mowing the lawn got shoved to the back of his mind. “Sorry, dad.” he said, jumping up. “I'll go get started right now.”

“Well. Give Link a ride home first, son,” Mr. McLaughlin said, drifting toward the kitchen where he would spend the next several hours grading papers at the table.

Rhett threw his friend an apologetic smile, offering his hand and helping Link to his feet.

They filed back outside, screen door knocking shut behind them, and climbed back inside the car. Rhett rolled down the windows and started on the short drive toward Link's house. The radio was playing  _ Sweet Caroline _ and Link had his eyes closed, letting the wind whip around his fluffy black hair. Rhett kept one eye on the road but allowed himself the pleasure of gazing at his best friend, looking soft and angelic, back-lit by the waning sun. Rhett hummed along to Neil Diamond, Link chiming in on the chorus until they were both loudly singing.

 

_ “Sweet Caroline...Good times never seemed so good...” _

 

Rhett lost himself in the familiar paths he made with the lawn mower, letting its loud grumble drown out the thoughts still swimming just below the surface. But before he knew it, the lawn was mowed and he carried on with the weed-eater-- its nasally drone keeping his mind blissfully blank until the sun had disappeared and his mother was calling him back inside for dinner.

He washed up as quickly as possible, trying to ignore his half-aroused state and steadfastly  _ not  _ picturing Link jerking off. Not thinking about not thinking, made him think even more, and soon enough he had his hand wrapped around his dick, stroking himself off to an embarrassingly quick finish. The mental image of Link's face, flushed and slack with pleasure was his ultimate undoing. The evidence washed away down the drain and Rhett leaned against the wall, feeling dirty but sated.

Rhett dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, joining his family downstairs at the dinner table. Luckily, his dad wanted to talk basketball, which saved him from thinking too hard about things he shouldn't. Better to think of three-pointers than touching his best friend's dick. And whoa, he wants to touch him where, now? He blushed and choked on his bite of chili. Cole reached over and pounded on his back until his throat was clear. He reached for his glass of tea and took a long drink, hoping his red face would be chalked up to nearly choking to death. Despite his initial worry, Cole didn't waste any time in teasing him. It's like he reached his niceness quota for the day and had to make up for it by being an ass.

“Jeeze, Rhett. Eat much?”

Rhett kicked him under the table and of course he got kicked right back. One stern look from their mother was enough to still their feet but it couldn't stop them from shooting dirty looks at one another while she wasn't watching.

Rhett offered to do the dishes when they were done so he could occupy his hands with something other than his own body. 

Diane patted his back as she passed by and he stooped down to receive a kiss on the cheek. It was her sign that she was turning in, probably to read in quiet before bed. Rhett finished up and went to his room, intent on getting his Algebra homework out of the way.

He sat at his desk, papers spread out in front of him, pencil in hand. And no matter how long he stared at the pages, the letters and numbers didn't solve themselves, and had ceased to make any kind of sense to his hormone-addled brain. 

He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and cursed himself for being ridiculous. When the black spots in his vision cleared, he switched on his radio and used the music to distract himself enough to get his work done.

It was nearly eleven by the time he was finally finished, and though his eyes were tired, his body was very much awake. His heart was beating a quick rhythm in his chest and he wiped his sweaty palms on his legs. The bulge pushing at the front of his loose cotton pants ached for attention, which he reluctantly gave. He squeezed himself through the fabric and let out a ragged sigh as he twitched to full hardness under his touch.

He pictured Link on his bed and himself leaning over him. The cock he touched became Link's and he could almost hear the needy whines Link would make. Rhett quickly licked his palm and shoved it down his pants, biting his lip at the damp heat encircling him. He worked himself over, eyes squeezed shut so he could picture Link twisting against the sheets, moaning his name. The throb of Link's dick in his hand as it spilled over his belly, getting him slippery and wet. In his imagination, Rhett leaned down and lapped some from the dip of Link's hipbone and that's when he came in his pants.

He bit his lips shut to muffle his sounds, rocking into his slick hand until he was spent. He let out a shaky breath, slowly extracting his hand and trying not to spill what he managed to catch. Luckily, a box of Kleenex was in reach so he wiped himself off and kicked out of his sticky sweatpants. Feeling defeated, he clicked off his lamp and trudged over to the bed, face-planting into his pillow with a groan. Luckily, the two spectacular orgasms exhausted him too much to keep on thinking. He barely managed to cover himself up before he was deeply asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The hazy, shifting colors finally took shape, coalescing into long-lashed dove grey eyes. Link’s known those eyes practically all his life; ambiguous irises picking up blues and greens like ink seeping into paper. The smolder in that familiar gaze, however, was brand new. The dark blond hair, the cherubic sweetness of his smile, that damn mole above his upper lip...Link had longed to kiss it for years. 

He arched his body, pressing himself into Rhett’s warmth; the firm planes of his chest and soft, flat belly. Slender fingers carded through Link’s hair, caressed his neck and brushed teasingly across his nipples. Link gasped, cock throbbing as he rocked into Rhett’s answering hardness. Rhett’s arms folded him in easily, trapping him there underneath him with the force of his rolling hips. Link opened himself to the sensation, legs spread to hook around Rhett’s hips. 

Rhett’s lips ghosted over his ear, hot whispers crawling down the length of Link’s spine. The words were fleeting, easily forgotten in the grind of their bodies. Link clung to him, panting and chasing his climax. This was too good, it couldn’t be real, couldn’t be real….

 

Link woke up on a low moan, hips rutting into the mattress as he spilled messily into his underwear. The towels piled up underneath him were soaked with his release and he could feel it cooling, growing sticky against his skin. He buried his face further into his pillow and let out an annoyed groan. He lay there to catch his breath, wondering for the hundredth time why he couldn’t just be normal. 

When the last tremors subsided, he pulled himself out of bed and gathered up the towels that he’d used to protect his sheets, the topmost ones heavy and wet. Exhausted and in no mood for doing laundry, he dropped the towels in his hamper in the closet to deal with in the morning. He stripped out of his briefs as well and used the least damp towel to clean himself up. After donning a new pair of underpants, he crawled back into bed. Burrowing into the blankets, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried his hardest to ignore the shame burning in his cheeks. 

 

It was Saturday morning and Link finally dragged himself out of bed around ten. His mom had an early shift so he used the opportunity to do a stealthy load of laundry. He wandered into the kitchen while the towels were washing, happy to find the coffee pot still a quarter of the way full. On these early days, his mom would make enough for the both of them and leave the percolator on to keep it warm for him. 

He poured himself a cup and just settled onto the couch when the phone started ringing. Grumbling, he set his mug down on the coffee table and heaved himself out of the Link-shaped groove in the couch cushions. The nearest phone was just inside the kitchen and it was on the fourth ring by the time Link answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Link, I’m coming over. I went to the donut shop this morning and pretty much cleaned ‘em out.” 

Rhett, of course. Ordinarily, Link would be stoked for a surprise doughnut feast but in light of recent events, the thought of seeing Rhett made his stomach twist with nerves. He twisted the cord around his fingers and chewed his lip. 

“Oh, dope.” He shook his head at his own lame response but it was already out there. 

“You alright?”

Link nodded, realized that was dumb, and then said, “Yeah, I just woke up is all.” 

“Okay. I’m at a payphone, so I gotta go. I’ll be over in about fifteen minutes.” 

“Sure, man.” They hung up almost simultaneously. 

Link stood there frozen for a moment, looking around the room like he’d never seen it before. He walked in an aimless circle around the kitchen table, tugging on his hair, trying to get his thoughts in order. 

“Alright.” He said. He took a deep breath. “Alright.” He said louder. 

Rhett was his best friend. There was no reason to get all worked up. He was just feeling weird and hormonal over the dream he had last night. And the night before that. And several other times, if he was being honest. And now that Rhett knew about his...issue. Well, it added a whole new shade of awkward. But there’s no possible way Rhett could know his own part in all of this. Link just had to play the part of a guy not sexually attracted to and maybe in love with his male best friend. Simple. 

Link paced the house for a while longer, put his towels in the dryer, and sat back down on the couch to drink his now luke-warm coffee. He switched on Saturday morning cartoons and let himself be distracted by Darkwing Duck until he heard the grumble of the Omega as it turned into his driveway. After some fumbling, Rhett let himself in through the back door, paper bags filling his arms. Link jumped up, trotting into the kitchen to help Rhett deposit his bounty onto the table. 

“How many’d ya get?” Link asked, peeking through the bags. 

“En’uff.” Rhett replied around the cruller between his teeth. 

Link picked out a chocolate sprinkled donut, still a little warm. He took a bite and hummed in satisfaction. 

“Good?” Rhett asked with a grin. 

“Dang, man.” Link wolfed down the rest of the donut and sucked the residual chocolate from his fingers. Rhett seemed to zone out for a moment, face curiously blank and eyes fixed on Link’s mouth. He snapped out of it quickly, with a shake of his head and left Link wondering if he had just imagined it in the first place. 

Rhett finished off his cruller and grabbed a glazed donut from one of the bags, pushing it onto one long finger like a ring and then took another, putting it right on top. Link watched with a lopsided grin as Rhett proceeded to take bites off of both at once, smiling that little self-satisfied grin with sugar-coated lips. 

Link chuckled, taking a blueberry cake donut for himself. “You’re such a dork.” 

Rhett waggled his thick brows at him, continuing to eat his sweet confections like a shish kabob. After getting himself a glass of milk, he followed Link into the living room. Link curled himself up on the couch and Rhett sat on the floor, stretching his mile-long legs out in front of him. His shorts rode up his thighs, exposing endless freckled skin. Link swallowed hard and aggressively ignored them. 

They ate until they were sick of donuts, the familiarity of Rhett’s company driving away the last bits of awkwardness. Link ended up slouched on the couch with his legs draped over Rhett’s shoulders. Rhett’s large hands gripped the fronts of his shins, occasionally tapping out rhythms to the songs brewing in his own head. Link was happy and drowsy, luxuriating in the comfort of his best friend’s touch. He was nearly asleep when a burst of noise and vibration rattled him awake.

“What-!” 

Rhett started laughing, breath gusting cool against the spit he left on Link’s calf when he raspberried it. 

Link couldn’t resist laughing with him. “You idiot!” He playfully squeezed his knees around Rhett’s neck, who made a big show of choking. It was all fun and games until Rhett turned his head and blew a fatter raspberry on Link’s inner thigh. The sensation tingled all the way up to his groin and he jerked, accidentally kneeing Rhett in the head. 

“Ouch! Dang…” Rhett rubbed at the sore spot left behind while Link was still reeling. 

“You deserved that!” he grumped, tugging down his shirt to hide the interest building in his crotch. “But for what it’s worth, I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

Rhett shrugged. “Ah, didn’t hurt that bad. Sorry I tickled you.” 

Tickled.  _ Is that what we’re calling it? _

“Fine. Truce.” 

They lapsed back into quiet, Link keeping his legs in close to his body while he cooled off. The skin on his thigh where Rhett’s mouth had touched was still tingling. Gosh. Rhett’s mouth. On his thigh. He shivered, trying to will away the heat creeping up his neck. 

He jumped when Rhett broke the silence. “What do you wanna do today?”

“I dunno.  What do you wanna do?” Even though he had absolutely no idea what he wanted to do, he was grateful for the distraction. Well, he had  _ some _ idea of what he wanted to do but that wasn’t likely to happen. 

“We could just go to the mall. Figure out what we want to do when we get there.” Rhett suggested, leaning his head back to gaze at Link upside down. He had the most absurdly long eyelashes. 

Link felt himself smiling like a goof. “Sure.” 

 

The mall was a lot less fun than Link had anticipated. On a Saturday, the place was crowded to capacity. Rhett struggled to find a spot to park the car and wound up on the top floor of the parking garage. Once inside, they had to move at a snail’s pace thanks to all of the families loitering in the middle of the walkway and when they made it to the food court to get some lunch, they had to stand until a table freed up. 

“So, this may have been a mistake.” Rhett admitted, taking a sip of his Pepsi. 

Link snorted. “Understatement.” He took a large bite of his greasy slice of Sbarro’s. 

“I was thinking we could hang out and see a movie later but-”

“We’d probably end up in the nosebleeds with kids kicking the backs of our seats.” 

“Right.” 

Link sipped his lemonade. “Do you just wanna bail when we’re done eating?” 

Rhett lifted a shoulder and let it drop but there was a little smile tugging at his mouth. “Well, after we go to Macy’s….”

Link drooped. He let out a long groan, slumping down in his seat. He had a bit of pizza left but he was no longer hungry. “If you’re going to ask her out, just do it already. It’s getting sad, man.” 

Rhett rolled his eyes at him, wiping his hands off and standing to throw away his garbage. “I’ll ask her out if and when I’m ready.” He said, staring down at Link who was still seated. Using his ridiculous height to intimidate him. 

Link wouldn’t stand for it. He got out of his seat and stalked past Rhett, over to the trashcan. He crumpled up his garbage and threw it in with much more force than necessary. “Fine. Let’s go to Macy’s then.” 

Rhett gave him a quizzical look, dark brows furrowed. “What’s your problem, dude?”

“No problem. I just don’t see why you insist on failing miserably or why I have to be here for it.” 

Rhett shook his head, mouth twisted down in a scowl. “Well, I’m the one with the car, Link. So the way I see it, you don’t got much of a choice.” 

Link drew himself up to retaliate, fists clenched. But this wasn’t what he wanted. What was he doing, anyway? He deflated, sighing and raking a hand back through his hair. He didn’t need to say he was sorry for Rhett to understand him. Instead he just nodded and said, “Alright. Lead the way.” 

Rhett smiled tightly but Link could see his frustration starting to drain away. He followed Rhett out of the food court and by the time they reached Macy’s, Rhett was completely relaxed. He didn’t mention their little disagreement so neither did Link. He decided to keep quiet for once and just go along, even though he very much disliked the girl they were going to see. 

She was nice enough, he supposed. She was friendly and had long auburn hair with just the right amount of curl. Something about the way she looked at Rhett and the way Rhett looked back unnerved Link. That, and the shrillness of her laugh; the way she touched Rhett’s arm and leaned towards him. It raised his hackles in a way he didn’t yet want to analyze. 

He hung back, awkwardly peeking into the jewelry case while Rhett flirted. She was the perfume girl and she always smelled so strong that she gave Link a headache. Even at school, he didn’t much care for her. She had that sort of ‘teacher’s pet’ attitude that got under his skin. 

“Only if Link doesn’t mind.” Her voice broke into his stewing thoughts and got his attention. 

“Mind what?” he asked. 

“Tabitha’s about to get off work. I asked if she wanted to go out tonight.” Rhett supplied. “But you can come with us too, of course.” 

Link felt vaguely sick at the thought. Maybe he should go along, just to make sure that nothing happened.  _ What is wrong with me?  _ “Uh, actually, I don’t really feel too good. I think I just want to go home.” 

Rhett’s face pinched with concern. He made a move toward Link, perhaps unconsciously. “Aw man, do you want me to reschedule?”

Link waved him off. “Nah, you two can go ahead. I probably wouldn’t be good company anyway.”

Rhett looked as if he didn’t really want to just let it go but Tabitha was touching him again. 

“That’s time,” she said with an excited grin, “Let me just go clock out and we can get out of here.” 

The car ride back to Link’s house was uncomfortable to say the least. He took the backseat so Tabitha could sit up front. He was jealous, not a complete asshole. Jealous. That’s exactly what it was. He should be jealous of Rhett for getting to go out with such a cute girl and for a while, he convinced himself he was. But there was no point in fighting it anymore. He wanted Rhett to himself. 

The perfume smell lingered around her like a noxious cloud and by the time they rolled into his driveway, he felt well and truly sick. She called out to him that she hoped he would feel better and Link hated himself for holding a grudge against such a nice person. He forced his mouth to smile and thank her, catching Rhett’s bemused gaze once before disappearing into his house. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a slight bit of homophobic language; nothing violent and very brief.

Tabitha was not what Rhett needed. He was tortured with thoughts, wanting Link with every shred of his being. He thought that maybe he was just confused or hormonal. Maybe if he got a girlfriend and started doing things with her, he wouldn’t think about doing them with Link. That little incident in the kitchen, when Link licked icing off his finger, had put the nail in the coffin. Rhett made up his mind that he was finally going to ask out the girl at the mall. 

A few times that morning, Rhett could have sworn that something was up with Link. He noticed a few too long-lingering glances from his friend. When he managed to catch Link’s eyes, there was some inscrutable emotion darkening his gaze. It was gone so quickly that Rhett wasn’t sure if it was really there at all. The altercation in the food court seemed to sour the whole mood of the day. He knew Link didn’t care much for Tabitha, nor did he enjoy perfume-induced migraines, but he hadn’t expected the burst of anger from him. 

On the walk over to Macy’s Rhett had begun to hope that perhaps Link was jealous, rather than angry. He let that thought warm him enough to force flirty banter with Tabitha. But whenever Link opted to go home instead of come along, the wind dropped from his sails. If he was jealous of someone Link liked, leaving them alone was the last thing Rhett would do. The very thought of it made his stomach feel itchy. So why was Link so upset? Was he really serious about feeling sick? 

He kept wondering all through his date. He felt terrible for not paying attention to Tabitha but she was interested in talking about AP Physics and Rhett was interested in thinking of Link. He tried desperately to keep up, even adding to the conversation every now and then, but eventually Tabitha grew quiet, seeming embarrassed for talking so much.  He felt like a real jerk so he took her out for burgers and milkshakes to compensate. 

Tabitha watched him while she sipped her strawberry shake up a long paper straw. “I’m not a very fun date, am I?” 

Her question made Rhett freeze. “No. No, of course you are.” His face flared with heat. He reached out and covered her hand with his own, meeting her eyes with what he hoped was reassurance. 

“You probably think I’m such a nerd,” she said behind a sheepish smile, “I talk about science when I get nervous.” She quirked her brows and looked up at him, shy but flirtatious. 

Gosh, he should be crazy about this girl. He hated that he wasn’t. Of course he still found her attractive, very much so. She was an interesting person and someone he’d like to know better. But the thought of kissing her didn’t stir him up the same as when he pictured kissing Link. 

“Actually, I like that about you,” Rhett said sincerely. “I’m a total nerd myself. You should see the pictures Link and I took a few months ago...or. Not. Definitely not.” 

She laughed, tilting her head quizzically. “Well now I’ve gotta see.” 

“Link’s got ‘em. I’ll see if he’ll let me borrow them sometime.” He had no intention of doing this whatsoever. 

She smiled at him warmly and they lapsed into an easy silence as they finished their food. When they finished up and climbed back into the car, he asked if Tabitha wanted to go see a movie. 

“I’d like to,” she said with an apologetic smile, “But I’ve got to get up early for church in the morning.” 

Come to think of it, so did Rhett. Oops. “Right, I forgot.” 

“Rhett...can I ask you something?”

Rhett’s skin prickled with uncertainty. “Um, yeah. Shoot.”  _ Are you totally gay for your best friend, Rhett? Do you want to do unspeakable things to him?  _

“Am I...a rebound?” 

Rhett blinked at her, caught entirely off guard. 

“Sorry, it’s just. You seem really distracted. Like your mind’s been on someone else.” She looked down at her lap, fiddling with the rings on her fingers. 

“You’re not a rebound.” Rhett said firmly. He looked at her until she met his eyes. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for a long time. I have. I’m just….I guess I have a lot on my mind.” 

She nodded, pressing her lips in a tight smile. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain it.” 

“Maybe we can go out again sometime?” Rhett suggested as he backed out of his parking space. “You know, whenever I’m not acting like a spazz.” 

She giggled. “Yeah, maybe. I think I’d like that.” 

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Things were okay after that. He gave her a ride back to her house and got a side-hug before she slid out the passenger side door. She waved from her front porch and then disappeared inside. Rhett sat alone in the silence of his car for a long moment before he cranked the Omega into drive and rolled off down the street. 

He sat next to Link at church the next morning, the same as all of the Sundays before. The sun was beaming in from the long windows on either side of the chapel, outlining Link’s profile in gold. Rhett kept sneaking looks at him from the corner of his eye, admiring his hair which he’d combed neatly to the side. It made him look young and sweet, complementing the soft curve of his cheek and the pink bow of his mouth. 

Rhett tore his gaze away and stared resolutely at the bible resting on the little shelf attached to the pew in front of him. He studied the cracked and faded leather cover, the bent and dog-eared corners of the velum pages. Rhett tugged at his collar, feeling suddenly suffocated by the heat of his shame. Church was the last place he needed to be ogling his friend. 

It’s not that he thought people like him should go to hell. Honestly, he hadn’t really spared it much thought until now. But he’d never broach that subject to anyone else in this room, except maybe Link. He was well aware of how carefully one would need to tread in his community to avoid sneers and ugly words, or worse. 

And he wasn’t a homo anyway. He couldn’t be a homo and still like girls, right? And he didn’t really think of any other guy in that way; it was only Link. Did it all have to do with love? And if so, how could loving Link be wrong? He’d always loved Link. Would it be so wrong to want to hold his hand? Or kiss and touch him? Where was the line drawn?

The pastor began his sermon and Rhett dragged his attention away from Link. He tried hard to focus on the Father’s words about resisting temptation but every now and then he would feel Link shift beside him, brushing their arms or thighs together, and he would fall even further under his spell. He imagined reaching over and touching his leg; his fingers itched to tease along the inner seam of his slacks. 

Link caught him looking and raised his eyebrows. It meant, ‘Are you okay?’

Rhett gave a short nod, pulling his lips into what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Link studied him for a moment longer before returning his attention to the pulpit. Rhett’s hands were sweating where he had them tightly clenched on his thighs. He absently swiped his palms up and down his pants until Cole, who sat beside him, jostled his arm and gave him a scolding look. 

He struggled to keep himself in check for the remainder of the service and as soon as they concluded the final prayer, he jumped to his feet. He was buzzing with nervous energy, anxious to get outside and into the cool morning air. The breeze was a welcome relief on his overwarm skin; he tugged his tie loose and popped the top button of his shirt free. His mother and father were taking their time talking to Sue, who was descending the church steps with Link closely in tow. As soon as he saw Rhett, he broke loose and joined him under the shade of an oak tree. 

Link was smiling that crooked grin as he approached. “Mom says I can come over if it’s alright with your parents.” 

Of course it was alright. Asking was just a formality at this point. As far as Rhett’s mom was concerned, she now had three sons. 

“Sweet!” Rhett replied, with a bit too much enthusiasm. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away from Link’s quizzical gaze.  _ Gosh, why am I being so awkward? _

Before Link could ask any questions, they were being called to leave. Link trotted over to say goodbye to his mom before joining Rhett and Cole in the backseat of the McLaughlin’s car. This left Rhett squeezed between his brother and his friend, hyper aware of all the places along his side that were pressed against Link. He chewed on his lip and focused his attention on not getting a very awkward and difficult to explain erection. This involved keeping his eyes stoically forward and not on the sweat damp dip at the base of Link’s long neck. 

His parents took them all out for an early lunch, which led to sharing one snug side of a booth with Link, who had undone his tie and rolled up his sleeves, exposing the fine dark hairs on his forearms. Things that never caught Rhett’s eye before were now driving him crazy, adding gasoline to the already roaring flame within. 

He caught himself staring more than once at Link’s mouth while they ate, though the other boy didn’t seem to notice. ‘ _ Stop looking at him like that _ ,’ he told himself, ‘ _ he’s annoying. He chews too loud. He’s taking up all the elbow space. He smells really good.’ _

No matter what he did, he couldn’t dispel the arousal that burned just under his skin, ready to ignite at any moment. How on earth was he going to get through the rest of the day without committing some kind of sin? He hunkered down and focused resolutely on his food until they finished and it was time to leave. 

 

When they arrived at Rhett’s house, he suggested they play a game of Horse. He hoped that the physical exertion would alleviate some of his nervous energy. He hadn’t counted on Link stripping off his shirt, leaving him in a skin-tight wife beater that stretched across his already broad shoulders and exposed the sharp lines of his collar bones. 

Rhett was embarrassingly off his game. His ball bounced off the rim more often than not but he still managed to win by the skin of his teeth. 

“Where’s your head at today, McLaughlin?” Link joked, giving him a playful shove. 

“Just thought I’d give you the chance to win, for once.” Rhett shrugged, sounding cockier than he felt. 

Link threw the ball at him but Rhett caught it before it could make contact with his head. 

“You’re gonna pay for that one, Neal.” He warned, tossing the basketball aside before lunging at Link. 

Link cried out and tried to dodge him but he was no match for Rhett’s long arms. He snaked them right around Link’s slender waist, hoisting him up into a fireman’s carry. Link shrieked with laughter and squirmed, thumping Rhett with his fists as he spun him around in a circle. A sudden wrenching pain in his his lower back stopped Rhett in his tracks, and he groaned, clutching Link protectively as he lowered them both into the grass. 

Link was scrambling up right away, leaning over Rhett. “Are you alright? Is it your back?”

Rhett winced and nodded, trying to sit up. Link placed a gentle hand on his chest and eased him back down. “Easy. Take it easy,” Link soothed, his furrowed brows casting his eyes in shadow, “Why’d you do that anyway?” 

“Just stupid, I guess.” Rhett said, trying to stretch out the kink in his back. 

“Careful.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I could rub it for you.” Link offered. 

Rhett froze, his pulse quickening. “You what?” 

Link shrugged, averting his eyes. “Y’know. I could, give you a...back rub or whatever.”

Rhett licked his suddenly dry lips. “You would?”

The tips of Link’s ears were starting to turn red. He looked so cute when he got embarrassed. He picked at the grass under his hands, tearing the short blades into smaller pieces. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind. If you need me to.” 

A million scenarios spun through Rhett’s mind; Link’s hands covered in oil, sliding over the taut muscles of Rhett’s back. Link’s weight settled on Rhett’s thighs, the heat of his clothed dick against the curve of Rhett’s ass. Rhett shivered at the thought. There was no conceivable way he’d be able to control himself in a situation like that. But still, he found that his head was nodding an affirmative against his better judgement. Link smiled down at him kindly and offered his hand. 

Rhett allowed himself to be carefully tugged to his feet, cringing at the tight pull around his spine. Link apologized and slung a supportive arm around Rhett’s waist, letting the taller boy give over some of his weight. They made their slow way into the house, managing to make it upstairs before anyone could ask why Rhett was hunched over. The muffled sound of rap music came and went as they passed by Cole’s closed door and into Rhett’s bedroom. 

Once inside, Rhett shut the door and they both stood, facing the bed. He could feel the tension in the air, hanging weightily in the silence. 

“Well,” Link started, his voice breaking; he cleared his throat and tried again, “lie down on the bed, I guess.”

Rhett cast a nervous glance at Link before popping the last buttons on his shirt and letting it drop to the floor. He felt Link’s eyes on him as he crossed over to the bed, carefully lowering himself down on his front. He stayed there, breathing, trying to slow his racing heart. 

“Do you have any, uh-” 

“Lotion,” Rhett finished for him, “over on the desk.”

He listened to Link’s footsteps cross the room and return, and then felt the mattress dip around Link’s knee as he crawled onto the bed.  Slowly, Link straddled him and lowered his weight onto the backs of Rhett’s thighs. For a long moment, nothing happened. Rhett could hear the blood rushing in his ears and the sound of Link’s rapid breathing. Then came the wet sound of Link warming the lotion between his palms. Rhett blushed furiously and buried his head in his arms. 

The first touch made him jump. Link whispered an apology and Rhett couldn’t respond. He just clenched his eyes shut and vividly experienced the slick touch of Link’s fingers sweeping over his heated skin. A shiver trickled up his spine when Link caressed his sides, over the bumps of his ribs. He dug his thumbs into the thick muscle that borders the spine and began working them in slow circles. 

Rhett’s mouth fell open on a gasp. He pushed back into Link’s hands, urging him to press harder. Link wordlessly obliged, rubbing his way further down Rhett’s back. At the dip of his spine, Link’s touch lightened, careful around the sorest parts. An involuntary groan slipped from Rhett’s throat; he could feel his muscles beginning to loosen under Link’s firm hands. The sound caused Link to pause. 

He could hear Link draw in a shaky breath. “Did I hurt you?”

Rhett shook his head, not trusting his voice enough to reply. Link’s touches eventually returned and Rhett sighed in relief. The cool wetness meant he had added more lotion; Rhett trembled and pressed his lips together against the slippery sensation. Link used his knuckles to knead into Rhett’s muscles, rolling them up and down the length of his back. Rhett realized, without surprise, that his cock was getting hard. 

Link was really getting into it now, as if it were his mission to turn Rhett to jelly. His hands slid all the way up to Rhett’s shoulders, squeezing the tensed muscles between his thumbs and fingers. Rhett whined; the feeling was electric, nerves popping and fizzing under Link’s touch. Link’s thumbs swept up to his neck, grinding them along both sides of his spinal column. The pleasurable sensation rippled all the way down to his groin, making him twitch and squirm. 

He pushed back into Link and was shocked to feel a hardness nudging against his buttock. Nervously, Rhett rocked his hips away from Link and inadvertently dragged his dick firmly against the bed. A strangled noise escaped his mouth and he could feel the hands on his back start to shake. 

“Okay,” Link said, hastily withdrawing his hands and crawling away from Rhett, “my hands are starting to get sore.” 

Rhett leaned up on his elbows and turned to look at Link dazedly. He was already fumbling his way off the bed and toward the door. He kept his back to Rhett as he reached for the doorknob with his trembling fingers. 

“Just gotta go to the bathroom.” The words came out in a jumbled rush as Link disappeared into the hall. 

Rhett let his head fall back to the mattress with a groan. He shoved one hand between his body and the bed and wrapped it around the throbbing length still trapped in his church pants. He humped into his hand, squeezing the shaft rhythmically with his fingers. He gasped as he came, hips and thighs spasming as he unloaded into his underwear for the second time in one weekend. 

The tension in his body drained away as he slumped into the bed, panting as he slowly came back to himself. He imagined Link in the bathroom, frantically getting himself off. Would he have to do it in the bathtub? The thought made his spent cock twitch in the sticky confines of his pants. 

He was now well and truly fucked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Link braced himself against the bathroom sink, his face hot with embarrassed arousal. He took a few slow, deep breaths and focused on  _ not  _ focusing on the fact that he had a raging (bestfriend induced) hard-on. Unfortunately, trying not to think about something never helped anyone. 

So, with  _ not  _ thinking _ not _ helping, Link switched tactics and thought about something gross instead. He imagined a perfectly good sandwich ruined by a surprise tomato. Or the limp-wristed handshake of his algebra teacher. At this point, he was well on his way to half-hard and clinched the deal with the vivid thought of a giant snake slithering up out of the toilet to murder him. 

He sighed and splashed cold water on his face to wash away the panic sweat that had broken out on his forehead and upper lip. His reflection was still slightly pink-cheeked but some things couldn’t be helped. He shook his head at himself, cursing his stupidity. What did he think was gonna happen with his junk pressed up against Rhett’s ass, anyway? Was he so desperate that he was throwing caution to the wind? That was so not his style.

Link took another moment to compose himself, and then flushed the toilet before emerging from the bathroom. Rhett’s bedroom door was still open and when he stepped inside, he found that Rhett had changed into a pair of grey sweatpants. He looked a little red in the face and damp around the hairline. 

“Is your back still hurting?” Link asked, scuffing the carpet with his toe. He felt guilty for his shoddy, near-molestation-massage, and wished he could have controlled himself, for Rhett’s sake. 

Rhett jumped at the sound of his voice and cleared his throat. His eyes flickered over Link and he could see Rhett’s Adam’s apple bob on a hard swallow. “It’s feeling much better, actually,” he replied with something like a smile. “Thanks to you.” 

Link felt a thrill of butterflies at that; his cheeks hurt with the force of the grin that broke across his face. “I’m glad I could help.” 

Rhett smiled back and it seemed genuine this time. “I was thinking about the rest of our Sunday.” 

“Oh?” Link ventured further in and settled on the edge of Rhett’s bed. 

“You wanna go for a drive?” Rhett asked with a knowing lift of his brows.

“You really have to ask?” Link laughed, leaping to his feet. “Well, c’mon brother! What are we waiting for?”

 

“Where to, navigator?” Rhett asked, fingers drumming out a beat on the steering wheel.

“Hmm…” Link put a hand over his eyes and pointed in a random direction. “That a’way.”

“Buckle up,” Rhett grinned, and gunned it down the road.   
Link whooped with excitement and cranked up the volume on the radio. Their Merle Haggard mix tape crooned from the speakers as they tore down the narrow country road. They sang as loudly as they could, with the windows rolled down so the whole world could hear. 

Following Link’s whim, they headed out of town on a southbound highway. They chose exits to take at random until they were well and truly lost. They’d made it out of Harnett county, that much was certain. Link reckoned they were somewhere near Fayetteville so they decided to take an eastbound road to avoid the city traffic. 

By the time they needed to stop for gas, they were in a small town called Vander. They pulled into the first BP station they saw and Rhett hopped out to pump the gas. Link went inside the little convenience store to pay and get some snacks. He grabbed an armload of goodies they’d both enjoy and two cold bottles of Mello Yello. 

After he’d checked out and hit the restroom, he joined Rhett back at the pumps. Rhett was just putting the gas nozzle away when Link climbed back into the car. 

“Get anything good?” Rhett asked when he slid back behind the wheel. 

Link held up a bottle of toxic looking soda and Rhett took it with a giddy smile. He rummaged in the plastic sack and produced a few different kinds of gummy candy and two bags of BBQ chips. They sat for a while and ate, watching the sun creep closer to the horizon until it was glaring in at them through the windshield. With an unspoken agreement, they turned their backs to it and headed toward Buies Creek. 

 

The stars were just coming out when Rhett pulled into Link’s driveway. The car idled and they sat there for a moment in an unfamiliar silence. It wasn’t the comfortable quiet they were used to— the air between them felt dense and charged with static. Normally, Link would hop right out of the car and shout a goodbye through the open window, but he now he felt rooted to the spot. 

He rubbed his palms on his dusty slacks, feeling his hairline prickle with nervous sweat. Why was he acting like this? Was he ever going to be normal again? If Rhett had noticed his weirdness, he didn’t say anything. He was busy being weird himself. He held tight to the steering wheel, hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically. He cleared his throat for the third time before he finally spoke. 

“Well, g’night.” 

Link had the distinct impression that this was the end of a date; he had the inexplicable urge to lean across the console and kiss Rhett goodnight. He considered a handshake instead but quickly realized that that would be even weirder. 

Link settled for the tried and true ‘finger-gun goodbye’, that he would come to regret almost immediately. He didn’t stick around long enough to see the confusion on Rhett’s face; he scrambled out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. He didn’t look back as he jogged up to his house and slipped inside the unlocked front door. 

Rhett somehow wound up in his own driveway. He’d been so preoccupied sifting through the chaos of thoughts inside his head, that he’d managed to drive home on autopilot. He felt like he was in a strange dreamland; in a limbo in which he didn’t know where he and Link stood. It was a completely foreign feeling. Link had been a constant in his life for so long that the thought of something threatening to change their dynamic was overwhelming. 

He found himself in the kitchen. The lights were off except for the one over the stove. His family had retired to the living room and his mother had left him a wrapped plate of leftovers in the fridge. Rhett stared at the pork chops for a long time before deciding his stomach was too volatile to eat. He put the food back and retreated to safety of his bedroom. 

Only, when he got there, he noticed Link’s jacket draped over the back of Rhett’s desk chair. He crossed the room and took the jacket in his hands, feeling the starchy material. Looking over his shoulder to make sure the door was closed, he pulled the jacket up to his face and smelled it, just around the collar. Link’s scent filled his nose and Rhett’s eyes fluttered shut. Such a heady, familiar smell, like earth and musk and something like dried flowers. Like Link. 

Rhett felt himself getting hard and quickly laid the jacket back down. He stared at it for a moment, heart racing. He couldn’t jerk off while smelling his best friend’s jacket. He just could not. It would be crossing the line. It would be morally reprehensible. Still, he caught himself squeezing the growing erection through his pants. 

He took his hand away, leaving himself twitching and bereft. Link would need to know where his jacket was or he’d start worrying that he lost it; Sue would have a fit if he did. He had to call him. 

 

Link was fresh out of the shower when the phone started ringing. As he stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair, he heard his mom’s footsteps creaking across the floor to answer it. 

“Link!” she called a moment later. “Rhett’s on the phone!” 

Link’s heart jumped into his throat and started to race. 

“Th-thanks!” he called back. 

He hurried to his room and grabbed the phone off the hook. “Hey,” he said, a little out of breath. He heard his mom hang up as soon as Rhett began to speak. 

“Hey man. Look, uh,  you forgot your jacket at my house.” 

 

“Oh,” was all Link could say. 

“Yeah, I just wanted you to know. So, like, your mom won’t flip out.” 

“Well thanks for thinkin’ of me, then,” Link said, his lips curling into a smile. 

“I always do,” Rhett replied, punching the air out of Link on a gasp.“I mean…” Rhett continued, backpedaling as fast as he could, “When there’s a reason to be thinking of you, I think of you. Um…” 

Link could imagine the look on Rhett’s face, all sweaty and panicked. He bit his lip to stifle a laugh. And then he heard another voice through the line. 

“Ooooh!” it was undoubtedly Cole. “Somebody’s in loooove,” he sing-songed. 

“Shut up, dude!” Rhett cried and Link could hear some sort of scuffle. 

Cole’s laughter rang out. “How cute, you’re getting all red!” 

The rest of the mockery was lost in the clatter of the phone being dropped from a height, probably swinging on its cord. More shouts and laughter before Rhett picked the phone back up. 

“Sorry,” Rhett panted. “He’s being a real jackass.” 

Link’s head was swimming. Rhett was getting all flustered, just from talking to him? Was it possible, then, that Rhett was actually feeling the same feelings as Link? 

“Link?”

“Sorry. Thanks, man,” Link said, recovering himself. “Can you bring it with you to school tomorrow? I’ll meet you in the bathroom before first period.” 

Rhett agreed and then there was a small eternity of awkward silence before they clumsily said goodnight and hung up. Link stared at the phone in his hand for a good while, listening to the drone of the empty line. He hadn’t been imagining that. Rhett felt  _ something _ for him and it was time to make him admit it. Link settled the phone back in its cradle and started devising his plan of action. 

 

Link waited in the boy’s bathroom, like he said he would. As the passing period drew to a close, the few other boys filtered back out and into the hall, leaving Link alone. He leaned against the wall, setting his backpack down at his feet. Just as he did, Rhett walked through the door, Link’s jacket draped over his arm. 

Link’s heart tripped over itself and started to race, his stomach clenching with nerves. Rhett kept his face carefully neutral in a way that suggested he was freaking out internally. The way he avoided meeting Link’s gaze made him even more certain that Rhett was hiding something. 

“Here,” Rhett said, proffering the jacket unceremoniously. 

Link stared at it blankly and then snatched it from Rhett’s hands. “What’s your problem, man?” he demanded. 

Rhett’s eyes widened, affecting innocence. “What do you mean?”

Link felt himself getting hot under the collar. He gripped Rhett by the front of his shirt and pushed his back against the side of the nearest stall. That got his attention, alright. 

Rhett gasped, pupils growing wide as he stared down at Link, who was mere inches from his face. 

“I don’t know what kind of stupid game you’re trying to play here, Rhett,” Link growled, eyes flaring impossibly blue in the pink flush of his cheeks. “But, I’m your best friend. I’ve known you since first grade, man; I can tell when you’re hiding something from me. So, What. The. Hell. Is. It?” 

Rhett licked his lips and then lunged. 

Link barely had time to breathe before their mouths were colliding, Rhett’s huge hands cupping his face and dragging him closer. Link’s spinning thoughts narrowed down to the heat spreading through his body, his mouth opening on reflex to accept Rhett’s tongue. He groaned on contact and Rhett echoed the sound right back. 

Link tore himself away and pulled in a shaking breath. His mouth was tingling, his body thrumming with need. He reinforced his grip on Rhett’s shirt and pushed him through the door of the stall, letting it slam shut behind them. 

Rhett grabbed him eagerly by the waist and flipped them around so Link’s back was against the door, keeping it shut. 

One look at Rhett’s kiss swollen lips and Link was launching himself at him again. 

Rhett met him halfway, accepting every rough kiss and needy whine with one of his own. Rhett’s hands were everywhere, burning their way through Link’s clothes and making him shiver. 

Link pressed up into the touches, his own fingers exploring the long expanse of Rhett’s back, dipping down to get a handful of his ass. 

Rhett grunted and ground himself into Link, his erection finding an answering hardness in Link’s jeans. Pleasure jolted through Link; a circuit of electricity sparked from mouth to groin, to his hardened nipples that dragged against Rhett’s chest as they rocked together. They clutched at one another, Link so turned on he felt like he could faint at any moment. 

Their mouths separated long enough for Link to draw breath; he was trembling, thighs and hips quivering with the need to thrust. “We gotta stop,” he breathed, voice high and tremulous. “You’re gonna make me come.” 

Rhett gasped, eyes fluttering as he grabbed Link by the ass and pressed their bodies together. “You can’t say shit like that,” he warned, and Link could feel the urgent throbbing of Rhett’s cock where they were crushed together. 

He wanted nothing more than to just stay here and rut against the door like animals but there was only so much they could get away with in a high school bathroom. And the more Link let himself think, the more nervous he grew about his particular problem and his lack of control over when and where it happened. 

Rhett could feel his growing reticence and drew his attention back with a hand gripping and kneading Link’s hard-on through his jeans. Link yelped, his head falling back and hips jolting forward. Rhett took the opportunity to burrow into his neck and lick a hot stripe up to Link’s ear. 

“Come over tonight,” he said, breath cooling over the path of spit. 

Link shuddered, “Rhett...we can’t….” Even as he said it, he knew he’d give in. 

Rhett nipped Link’s earlobe between his teeth and pulled. “C’mon, Link.” He peppered kisses and bites up and down the length of Link’s throat until he was squirming between Rhett and the door. “I want you so bad, bo.” 

“Fuck!” Link gasped, jerking in Rhett’s grasp. He barely held onto his composure long enough to push Rhett away, to pull that big hand off his crotch. 

Rhett staggered back, eyes darting between the bulge in Link’s pants to his heaving chest and reddened mouth. “Say you’ll spend the night,” Rhett demanded. 

Link blinked at him dazedly and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll come.” 

Rhett’s eyebrows quirked and he smiled devilishly. “You sure will.” 

  
  


It wasn’t difficult to convince Link’s mom to let him stay the night with Rhett. He gathered up his things and made a solemn promise to do his homework and go to bed at a “decent hour”. Rhett was waiting for him, his Dynasty idling in the driveway. Link tossed his overnight bag into the back and then climbed into the passenger seat. 

Rhett was looking at Link like he was dying to kiss him. Link flushed and, inclining his head in a silent warning. Not in view of the house. Kissing Rhett was not something Link was prepared to explain to his mother. He shuddered at the thought. 

Instead of a kiss, Rhett laid his hand on Link’s knee and gave it a purposeful squeeze. Link’s heart jumped, his stomach teeming with butterflies. He bit down on his lower lip to suppress the manic grin that threatened the corners of his mouth. Rhett maintained the contact all the way across town to his own house, his thumb rubbing slow, teasing circles on the inside of Link’s knee. 

They didn’t speak the entire trip; nothing that needed to be said could be conveyed through words. By the time they rolled up in front of the McLaughlin’s home, Link was halfway to hard and hot all the way to his toes. 

Link followed Rhett into the house, bag slung over his shoulder. His mind was so full of possibilities, that it had gone utterly blank with the shock of it all. Diane was in the kitchen, singing along to Elvis while she cooked dinner. She was unsurprised to see Link; he practically lived at their house most of the time. 

“Grandma and Grandpa are coming over for dinner,” she told Rhett, by way of greeting. 

The excited light in Rhett’s eyes dimmed considerably. He shaped his mouth into a forced smile before his face could fall. It surely couldn’t have fooled his mother but she seemed too preoccupied to mention it. 

Link followed the tense line of Rhett’s frame as he left the kitchen and headed for the stairs. They made it halfway up before the doorbell rang. 

“Rhett!” Diane hollered. “Door, please!” 

Rhett turned on his heel, sighing gruffly and Link stepped out of his way so he could answer the door. He plastered on a happy face as he greeted his grandparents, hugging them both and ushering them into the living room to sit. Link had met them a handful of times before and they were always glad to see him. 

The well-intended grilling from Rhett’s grandma began almost immediately. “How’s school going? Are you still playing soccer?” and, “My, you’re getting handsomer every day. Do you have a little girlfriend yet?”

Link was getting flustered under the onslaught of questions, and the last one threw him for a loop. He stammered and blinked, eyes flicking frantically to Rhett, whose face had gone ashen. Rhett’s obvious panic spurred Link’s mind into gear. He turned on his most charming smile, one known to make old women swoon and pinch his cheeks. 

“I’ve got my sights set on someone really special,” he said, his right foot edging close enough to touch Rhett’s left one. Rhett returned the subtle pressure and Link glowed with happiness. 

Rhett’s grandmother beamed and clapped her hands together. “Look at him blush! Ain’t that precious!” she exclaimed, jostling her husband, who grunted back into the awareness he’d slipped out of when she had begun to speak. 

Luckily, Diane called them all for dinner before the conversation could get any more awkward. Sitting across from each other at the table, Rhett tried to catch Link’s gaze but Link seemed too busy to notice. He was engaging happily in conversation with Rhett’s family, dodging Rhett’s glances and pretending not to feel the pressure of Rhett’s foot against his ankle. It was driving Rhett insane. 

He felt like he was tearing at the seams, trying to hold himself together. The anxious knots in his stomach made it hard to eat. By this point in the meal, Rhett’s plate was usually empty and he was going in for seconds. His mother asked him twice if he was feeling well and each time, Rhett’s eyes drifted to Link’s. Bright, untroubled blues stared back at him. 

“I’m fine,” he’d say. 

_ How is he so calm? _ Rhett wondered, regarding his friend’s unperturbed facade.  _ Did I hallucinate this whole thing?  _ No. His imagination wasn’t  _ that _ good. 

Dinner seemed to last an eternity. Rhett pushed through his discomfort and ate methodically until he was done. As soon as he got the chance, Rhett excused himself and took his plate to the sink. He heard Link’s footsteps following quickly behind him and whirled around to face him. Instead of meeting his gaze, Link leaned around him to put his dish in the sink, bringing his chest right against Rhett’s upper stomach. 

Feathery, dark hair brushed just an inch below his nose, carrying with it the scent of Link; the same smell that had clung to his jacket. Rhett felt his body respond immediately. He leaned into Link and caught him by the arm that was reaching past him. Link froze in his grasp. A paralyzing moment passed before Link lifted his eyes to Rhett’s. 

Rhett’s stomach swooped and soared at the look in Link’s eyes. They looked the same as they did when Rhett kissed him in the bathroom— dark and hungry. Rhett swallowed hard; his heart was racing and every cell in his body was urging him to do it again; to kiss Link right there in the middle of his mom’s kitchen. There was a hint of warning in the tilt of Link’s eyebrows but Rhett knew the lust would win. Link would let him. 

The thought sent him reeling. He released Link’s wrist like he’d been shocked, and Link immediately turned and left the kitchen, walking almost comically fast. Rhett followed, tailing Link as he passed through the living room and up the stairs. By the time Rhett reached the top, Link had already disappeared into the bathroom. 

Rhett stood, huffing, outside the door. He pressed his ear against it to listen; he heard the rustle of clothing, Link’s panting breath, a smothered curse, and finally, the metallic sound of the shower curtain rings screeching along the rod. 

Rhett stepped back, his heartbeat throbbing all the way to his fingertips. 

A tell-tale clink of pipes preceded the sound of the shower blasting on. Without making any kind of decision to do so, Rhett’s hand was curled around the doorknob. He felt himself barreling forward, pushing open the unlocked door that separated him from Link. 

Link’s clothes lie discarded on the floor, his shoes tipped over in his haphazard struggle to get naked.Rhett’s eyes dragged their way up to the closed shower curtain. 

The barest suggestion of Link’s form was visible through thin plastic and gauzy fabric. Rhett’s mouth went dry. He closed the door behind him quietly and toed out of his shoes and socks. His jeans followed next, and then his shirt. Standing in only his boxers, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes were so wild he barely recognized himself. He was flushed down to his chest, like an arrow pointing down towards his painfully obvious arousal. 

_What are you doing?_ _You’re about to get in the shower with your best friend!_

Rhett watched his reflection slowly disappear under a layer of fog, and with it his doubt. Yeah, Link was his best friend. And yeah, he was definitely gonna get in the shower with him. So what? Rhett took a deep breath, gripping the waistband of his boxers. He closed his eyes and whipped them off in one long motion, tossing them to the side. His heart was a frantic drumbeat, blood pulsing noisily behind his ears. He opened his eyes again and threw back the curtain.. 

Link shouted, his feet squeaking against the tub as he put an arm out to stop himself from falling. This left his body completely exposed for Rhett to drink in. Through the veil of water pelting down, Link’s skin was pink with heat; his drenched hair glinted like an oil slick. Rhett’s eyes gravitated downward to the impressive erection Link was now attempting to hide. 

“Rhett... what in the hell!?” he demanded, his voice shrill with embarrassment. 

Rhett ignored him and stepped over the rim of the tub. Link backed up to accommodate his large frame, but Rhett was still very much in his space. Rhett stood with his back to the shower, leaving Link to tremble in front of him. He lashed out a hand and wrapped it firmly around Link’s wrists, prying his hands away from his crotch. Holding Link’s arms in one fist, Rhett gazed hungrily at the twitching cock that had bounced up against Link’s belly. 

Rhett manhandled Link until he had his back pressed to the wall, his arms held above his head. Link’s eyes were wide, pupils swollen with lust; they followed the path of Rhett’s free hand as he placed it in the center of Link’s chest. He trailed his fingers along the wet skin until he reached his destination. 

Link gasped and arched his back at the first touch of Rhett’s hand on dick. His mouth was hanging open, pretty and pink. Rhett couldn’t resist the temptation any longer. He closed his hand completely around the hard flesh and covered Link’s lips with his own. He swallowed up Link’s keen of pleasure as he started to work his hand up and down the shaft. Link was throbbing in his grasp, his pulse frantic against Rhett’s palm. 

Rhett’s tongue pushed roughly into Link’s mouth, coaxing him to do the same. 

Link rocked into his embrace, caught and squirming between Rhett and the wall. His wrists pushed against Rhett’s hand without any real force. 

Rhett knew Link could probably throw him off if he needed to. But the bones felt delicate in his tight grasp; he wondered if he’d leave a ring of bruises there. The thought of marking Link for others to see felt instinctive, yet dirty; it sent another surge of arousal thrumming through his veins. He pulled off of Link’s mouth with a long suck on his plush lower lip.

Link whimpered low in his throat as Rhett moved down the column of Link’s neck. He dragged his teeth along the sensitive skin just to raise goosebumps— knowing better than to leave a mark above the collar. Rhett leaned his forehead on Link’s shoulder, staring down between their bodies where his hand was still stroking Link, firm and slow. Link was hard as a rock and pulled tight as a bowstring; Rhett knew the slickness against his palm was more than just water. Link was already on the edge. 

Link groaned, twisting around in Rhett’s hold. He let his face drop to Rhett’s chest, sinking his teeth in above his left nipple. Rhett gasped at the sharp canines that dug at his skin; he hoped they would leave a mark. He could imagine fingering the bruises when he was alone in bed, getting himself off to thoughts of this moment. 

“Rhett,” Link said, breathy and humid against Rhett’s chest. 

“Link,” Rhett replied, thrilling at the sound of his name rolling off of Link’s tongue. 

“Please, I’m…” he shuddered. “I’m really close, Rhett.”

Rhett bit his lip, eyes trying to roll back. He felt like he could come himself just listening to Link talk dirty. He started jerking Link faster, the wet sound of his hand competing with the hiss of the shower. He watched the darkly flushed head disappear and reappear in the circle of his hand, oozing wetness over his fingers. 

Starting at his core, Link’s whole body began to tremble. His hips jumped into every pump of Rhett’s fist, fucking the warm, wet space Rhett had made for him there. He was moaning softly now, letting his head fall back to rest against the wall. His eyes were heavy lidded, staring up at Rhett with lust and adoration. The pupil had swallowed all but a thin ring of brilliant blue, his thick black eyelashes sticking together in wet peaks. His mouth was the same shade of slick, bruised red as the head of his cock. He was fucking gorgeous and Rhett couldn’t believe he’d gone most of his life without realizing it. 

Link sucked in a sudden breath and tensed, his thighs quaking. Rhett felt it before he saw it; warm, clear fluid spurting between his fingers with every throb of Link’s cock. He stared, transfixed, as stream after stream splattered his arm, his legs, mingling with the water under their feet. Link was whining, thrashing against the wall of the shower. 

Rhett’s grip on his wrists loosened and Link broke free, clinging to Rhett’s shoulders. 

Link’s hips rocked helplessly into Rhett’s slippery grasp, urging him to go faster. Rhett obeyed, fist flying slick over Link’s shaft, twisting right up around the head just to hear him gasp. It was coming in erratic bursts now, Link’s fingernails digging into Rhett’s skin until the moment he went completely rigid. Rhett watched as Link shuddered and came, thick ropes landing on Rhett’s hand and wrist to be washed away under the steady rain of water. 

Rhett stroked Link through his orgasm, fingers trembling with his own need. He was painfully hard, his dick jerking with every little noise that slipped through Link’s parted lips. He couldn’t take it it anymore. He released Link and surged forward, bracing both forearms on the wall, pinning other boy against him. Blue eyes blinked dazedly up at him as Rhett started to roll his hips, bringing blessed friction to his neglected arousal . 

“Sorry, sorry,” he panted roughly against Link’s cheek. “I gotta; I’m so close.” 

Link groaned in his ear and wrapped his arms around Rhett, grabbing two handfuls of his ass to drag him even closer. 

Rhett captured Link’s lips again, licking into his mouth messily as his control started to slip. Link gave as good as he got, though his legs shook with exhaustion, and Rhett unleashed a grating moan as he started to come. Wet heat spread between their bellies, dripping down Link’s thighs as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over Rhett. 

It seemed to last an eternity and when he was finally finished, the water had begun to run cold. Rhett shielded Link’s body from the stream and reached out one long arm to switch off the faucet. They stood in still silence for a long, breathless moment before Link burst into a peal of giggles. The sound was infectious and Rhett felt himself start to chuckle along with him. 

They leaned weakly into each other until they could calm down and catch their breath. Rhett stepped out of the shower first and Link followed, losing his balance with one foot over the rim of the tub. Rhett lashed out a hand and caught Link’s upper arm, manhandling him safely to the floor before he could topple over. 

“Didn’t mean to knock you off your feet,” Rhett quipped and Link batted him on the chest, pushing out of his hold. 

“Dork,” Link said, grabbing a towel from the rack. 

Rhett watched him tousell his hair with the towel, following the lines of his body. The bronzed skin of his shoulders was speckled with water, small rivulets rolling down his chest. The pale curve of his ass, untouched by the sun, and his equally soft thighs drew Rhett’s attention and he could already feel his body reacting. And for once, he didn’t have to feel bad about it. When Link finally met his eyes again, Rhett could tell he was thinking the same thing. 

Link tossed another towel over to Rhett, who caught it one-handed and started to dry off. Link’s lingering gaze was hot on Rhett’s skin, sliding down his body like fingertips. 

“I can see that you’re ready to go again,” Link said, nodding toward Rhett’s growing erection. “And as bad as I want to, and  _ Lord _ , do I want to— we’re gonna have to talk.” 

Rhett sighed, pitching his towel into the laundry hamper. He knew Link well enough to know this would happen sooner or later. 

“I’m getting kinda chilly though,” Link said, ducking his head in a bashful smile. “Maybe we could talk under the covers.”

A moan bubbled up from Rhett and he pulled Link into bear hug, reveling in the new sensation of Link’s naked skin against his own. 

“Yeah,” Rhett said, nuzzling into Link’s damp hair. “I think that can be arranged.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. Life's been a lot. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait and there should be one more chapter to look forward to ;)


End file.
